The present invention relates to a supervisory alarm device for monitoring to detect if there is a burglary or a fire and issuing an alarm in the event of a burglary, a fire or the like. More particularly the invention relates to supervisory alarm transmission and remote alarm receipt devices which, when an emergency event such as a burglary, a fire or the like that is being monitored by a supervisory alarm device takes place, a report of the emergency event is transmitted through telephone lines in order for a remote supervisor to be able to directly watch the spot situation at a certain time interval through a monitor.
In general, a supervisory alarm device issuing a burglar alarm, a fire alarm and the like performs its monitoring by TV cameras and sensors mounted at monitoring positions where monitoring is required both in and out of a building.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram for a simple embodiment of a conventional supervisory alarm device having a configuration that utilizes the output of a TV camera 1 for photographing on-the-spot and the output of a sensor 2 which is a voice or an alarm sensor or the like for sensing various conditions. Outputs of camera 1 and sensors 2 are applied to a screen partition unit 3 and the output of the screen partition unit 3 are applied to a monitor 5 and to a VCR (video cassette type recorder) 4.
In such a supervisory alarm device, when a control signal generated from various sensors 2 mounted at desired locations and a video signal from the camera 1 are processed by the screen partition unit 3 to perform an alarm control and are outputted to the monitor 5 and the VCR 4, a supervisor can watch the spot situations through the monitor 5 or if there is no supervisor to view monitor 5, recording is performed by the VCR 4 so that the situations of an event occurrence can be seen when a supervisor plays the recording back.
However, the above-mentioned supervisory alarm device has a problem in that an emergency situation occurrence can not be effectively prevented because an instant countermeasure cannot be taken with no instant monitoring when a supervisor is absent in case that there is no synthetic supervisory system and residing supervisor when the emergency situation, such as a burglary, a fire, or the like occurs, although an instant countermeasure can be taken with an instant monitoring of the emergency situation occurrence such as a burglary, a fire, or the like by a supervisor in case that there is a synthetic system and a residing supervisor.